


El muelle

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Dolor, Espera, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: Los amores no se puedes separar._________________Aquí la historia del muelle en español.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 2





	El muelle

Ella despidió a su amor, ella tenía que irse a navegar en su barco. En el muelle fue la última vez que la vio...

-Estas segura que me vas a esperar, tienes que navegar con los tuyos esa es tu vida.

-mi vida no está completa si no estas tu.

-vendré lo más pronto posible solucionare este problema y después nos iremos a navegar, solo nosotras, estaremos juntas para siempre, espérame en el muelle, vendré lo más pronto posible.

Ella juro que volvería, llorando onica dijo que la esperaría. No importa cuánto tiempo la espere, su barco se fue sin ella y su amor se fue ayudar a los que necesita.

Onica espero paciente como la conocían.

Miles de lunas pasaron, ella siempre están en el muelle esperando...

-mi amada Tavra yo se que algún día regresaras, esperaré paciente por ti.

Muchas tardes se anidaron...  
Se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios.

Llevaba el mismo vestido por si ella volviera no se fuera a equivocar, los cangrejos le mordian, su ropaje, su tristeza y su ilusión.

Y el tiempo se escurrió y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres.  
y del mar se enamoro y su cuerpo se enraizo en el muelle.

Sola... Sola en el olvido... Sola... Sola con su espíritu... Sola... Sola con su amor el mar... Sola en el muelle.

Su cabello se blanqueo, pero su amor jamás volvería.

En el muelle la conocían como la amante marchita. Y una tarde, se la quisieron llevar para que ya no espere a su amor.

Nadie la pudo arrancar y del mar jamás la separaron.

Sola en el olvido.  
Solo con su espíritu.  
Sola con su amor el mar.

Se quedó.  
Se quedó con el sol y con el mar.  
Se quedó allí, se quedó hasta el fin.  
Se quedó en el muelle esperando a su amor.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo ella sabe que en algún lugar de Thra su amada Tavra la está buscando. Y felizmente ella va a su encuentro.

Porque a pesar de que los corazones estén separados, uno mas alejado que el otro, el amor los une y jamás las podrán separar...

Ni Siquiera la muerte.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es mucho mejor en español, el inglés me cuesta un poco.


End file.
